The field of the present disclosure relates generally to aircraft assemblies and, more specifically, to stiffening members for use in aircraft assemblies.
An aircraft generally includes at least two wings coupled to a fuselage. At least some known wings include a front spar and a rear spar, and a plurality of rib structures coupled to the front and rear spars. The rib structures at least partially define the framework of each wing, and are spaced from each other at regular intervals along the wing. Moreover, the rib structures are generally fabricated from a metallic material, and at least some known metallic rib structures include a post-buckled web and a plurality of stiffening members. The stiffening members are coupled to the post-buckled web with a plurality of fasteners, which add weight to the rib structure, and which can be a time-consuming and laborious task to install.